The present invention relates generally to tip assemblies for desoldering instruments, and particularly relates to such an assembly having a readily replacable tip.
Generally the tip of the tip assembly of a desoldering instrument is made of Teflon, because it is highly heat resistant and also resists the chemical action of hot solder. Substantially pure Teflon has the advantage that it will readily release hot solder. On the other hand, Teflon is substantially an insulator, and hence as such is incapable of dissipating static charges which may exist on a circuit board or integrated circuit chip which is to be desoldered.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a tip assembly which can be made of pure Teflon with its attractive properties and to dissipate static charges by the construction of the tip housing.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved by providing a tip housing which closely surrounds the replacable tip. Furthermore, the tip need only extend for a very short distance from the housing, thus facilitating discharge of electrical charges.
However, if even better anti-static properties are required, the relatively short tip can be made of a conductive Teflon composition which may, for example, include carbon.
The present invention may be considered to be an improvement of the applicant's prior application, "Replaceable Tip Assembly for Desoldering Tools," filed on July 7, 1978, Ser. No. 922,676, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,299. However, the tip assembly of the present invention is a higher quality product.